1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat exchange apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for propelling a process within an "absorption chiller" for providing cooled water to a cooling system, e.g., a central air conditioning system. A heat source, e.g., heated water, is used to release a refrigerant from a lithium bromide solution where the condensed refrigerant is used to cool water for a central air conditioning system. Specifically, the present invention comprises a two-pipe configuration where a first pipe is partially disposed within a second pipe, wherein the coupled portions of the two pipes promote efficient heat exchange, thereby improving the efficiency of the absorption chiller.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, it is estimated that space heating, water heating and industrial process heating account for approximately 40% of all energy consumption in the industrialized nations. Furthermore, over 70% of this energy is currently provided by a limited supply of hydrocarbon fuels. In order to conserve and maximize the benefits of our limited resources, it is desirable to increase the thermal efficiency of these processes.
Traditionally, many of the processes and techniques for accomplishing these three functions generate an enormous amount of waste fluids and gases. These byproducts are often simply discharged into the environment without treatment. Generally, these waste products retain a large quantity of energy in the form of heat which, upon release, contributes to the problem of global warming. The waste heat is also indicative of the thermal inefficiency of these processes and the lack of a heat recovery mechanism.
To illustrate, there are many commercial and residential demands for heated water. Such demands include providing heated water to lavatories, laundry facilities and central heating systems. After the heated water is used for washing and bathing, the waste water is simply discharged into the drain. The waste water often retains a significant amount of recyclable heat that is simply released into the environment. The discharge of heated waste water represents the thermal inefficiency of these processes.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,356 issued to Stephen Mongan, herein incorporated by reference, describes a system (the Mongan system) through which one can recover a large portion of the discarded waste energy described above. The Mongan system describes the use of a commercially available absorption chiller that can be adapted for the recovery of waste water heat energy to provide cooling fluids for air conditioning. The above described absorption chiller utilizes a lithium bromide solution as a refrigerant in a four chamber configuration.
The incorporation of such an absorption chiller has enabled the Mongan system to reduce a facility's energy requirements substantially. Correspondingly, increasing the efficiency of the components used to achieve the energy savings enjoyed by employing the Mongan system, will yield a further reduction in energy consumption by the facility. Such reduction in energy consumption beneficially produces energy savings and contributes to the conservation of global energy resources.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved absorption chiller that can provide greater efficiency, thereby reducing the amount of waste heat discharged into the environment.